


Margo's Birthday

by arfrid



Series: Gru and The Girls [1]
Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: But Margo is the best sibling, Edith and Agnes are good siblings, Gen, Good Dad Gru, Sad Margo (it's short tho)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Gru is concerned to hear that Margo hasn't celebrated her birthday since she was seven years old. With the help of the girls, dr Nefario and a load of minions, Gru changes that.
Relationships: Agnes & Edith & Margo (Despicable Me), Doctor Nefario and the Girls, Felonius Gru and The Girls, The Girls and the Minions
Series: Gru and The Girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715458
Kudos: 12





	Margo's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know, I just wanted to do this okay? Set just before the second film.
> 
> \----------------------------------------

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edith and Agnes approach Gru with a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: gonna be short :( Set before the second movie
> 
> I no longer agree with this headcanon.

Gru was happily reading the daily newspaper in the living room by the fire. It had been a few months since he had legally adopted Margo, Edith and Agnes, and he could tell they were happy. At least happier than they were at the orphanage.  
  
It took just about a moment for him to register the sound of a small boot tapping the floor quietly and put the newspaper down to see both Edith in her ninja outfit and Agnes in her everyday wear.   
  
“Yes?” He asked them both, noticing that they were looking nervous. Edith was staring on the floor, as if hoping something would help her not be nervous or to talk for her. Agnes was picking at a scab that she had gained a week prior. He waited for them to say something.  
  
Agnes eventually broke the silence.  
  
“We want to do something for Margo.” She explained vaguely. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Uh, Elaborate?” he asked, confused. Edith continued.  
  
“Margo never celebrates her birthday. Before we went to the orphanage, at home, I only saw her celebrate her birthday once. I was like, four or five, Agnes was two and Margo was seven. Even then it looked a bit depressing. A few weeks later, an… _incident_ happened that made our mom leave.  
  
“Turns out Mom was the only thing that made our Dad do anything for our birthdays at all. But Margo wouldn’t let that pass. She saved up enough money to give me and Agnes the best time we could have, and she would convince Dad to leave for a day or two so we wouldn’t get interrupted. She never did anything for herself, only for us.” She absent-mindedly kicked the floor a bit.   
  
Gru couldn’t believe his ears. Actually, he could. Margo would do that. But a father who didn’t care? No wonder Margo didn’t like him at first.  
  
“When my birthday came a month ago, she asked where I wanted to eat.” Edith started to say, “I said an expensive place and she said ‘I don’t think I have enough money’, then I told her that you have quite a bit of money. She was embarrassed, blushing and walked out.”   
  
He sat silently for a beat.  
  
“When was the last time she had a birthday again?” asked Gru concernedly. He prayed that it was only a year. Though, if he remembered right, Edith said a few years back.  
“Um, when she was seven?” came the response. Gru sat back.   
  
_Five years_ , he thought, _five years she hasn’t had a birthday, just so she could help her sisters have a good time_.  
  
“Could you do a surprise birthday party for Margo?” Asked Edith and Agnes together. They knew he couldn’t say no to both, but in this case he would do it even without them pleading.   
  
“Alright, here’s the plan.” Their eyes lit up at hearing that and they leaned close to hear. Their eyes shone even brighter than the stars when he finished, they giggled, kissed him goodnight and went to bed. They would plan more the next day.  
  
If they pulled this off, Gru had a feeling that Margo would be happier than she had been in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya it was short


End file.
